Happiness is Next to Deadliness
Happiness is Next to Deadliness is a HTFF episode and the Season 113 finale. Plot Snarky returns home after a long, exhausting day at work. Rather than greeting his wife, Försumma sits on the couch while reading his newspaper, to Snarky's chagrin. Then she notices Sarcasm outside scratching Zet's police car. Grabbing him by the ear, she drags her son away. Squabbles passes by just in time for Zet to discover his scratched car and taze him in the eyes. Snarky scolds Försumma and Sarcasm for their attitudes while this occurs. The next day in the lab, Sniffles makes a scientific breakthrough. He has converted the sweetness of honey into a happiness pill. Buzzles is also shown furiously trying to break out of a jar. Sniffles uses a syringe to collect a sample of the pill's juices and inject it into him. Within seconds, Buzzles' pupils widen and he makes a huge smile. Snarky realizes she could do the same with Försumma and Sarcasm, so she takes a few of the happiness pills laying around. After she is gone, however, Buzzles spontaneously explodes, to Sniffles' shock. At home, Sarcasm accidentally knocks over Försumma's coffee, leading to an argument that drags on when Snarky arrives. She makes her husband another cup of coffee with the pill as a secret ingredient. As expected, Försumma drinks it. The effects of the pill quickly begin to show. Sarcasm is puzzled about his father's sudden change in behaviour. Snarky offers him a pill and he swallows it, experiencing the same results. Snarky looks down at the pills with satisfaction as her two boys prepare to hug her. That night, Snarky gets into bed and is offered a batch of cookies by Sarcasm, much to her surprise. Then Försumma gives her a kiss. The next morning, Sarcasm and Försumma pour cereal and milk for her while she is still in bed, creating spills on the blanket. Then when she enters the bathroom, the two brush and floss for her, causing her gums to bleed a bit. Sarcasm "solves" this by putting band-aids on her teeth. Sarcasm gradually gets more annoyed as the two continue doing good things for her. Snarky proceeds to leave for work, but her lab coat has gone missing. Sarcasm is seen ironing it. The pills fall out of the pocket and onto the floor. Sarcasm curiously swallows them and smiles freakishly wide, before exploding. As Snarky searches, she finds Försumma washing her clothes. But the washing machine is overflowing. Snarky panics, but Försumma simply uses the flooded basement to take a bath and jumps into the water. She suddenly smells something burning, and upon racing upstairs, she discovers that the now unattended iron has started a fire. With no time to lose, Snarky rushes to get her husband. Försumma is too busy shampooing his hair to notice the ceiling overhead about to collapse. Snarky returns to the basement to find a pile of debris. Frantically digging through it, she finds Försumma pierced with several nails and ceiling bits, but alive and happy. She manages to take him outside just before the whole place goes down in flames. As Snarky pants with exhaustion, Sniffles comes to tell her about the side effects of the pill. Försumma shortly explodes, sending the nails and debris into Snarky and killing her. Sniffles turns to see the burning house and walks away nervously. A blind Squabbles bumps into him and unknowingly pulls out a pill from his pocket. He swallows it and his swollen eyes burst from his sockets when the iris closes. Deaths #Buzzles, Sarcasm and Försumma explode from consuming the pills. #Snarky is impaled by the debris on Försumma's body. #Squabbles dies when his eyes burst. Injuries #Squabbles is blinded when Zet tases his eyes. #Försumma is pierced by debris when the ceiling crashes down on him. Trivia *This marks the debut Försumma, and also marks the first time Snarky is shown with her new design. *Originally, the episode was titled "Bee Happy". Category:Fan Episodes Category:Debut Episodes Category:Season 113 episodes